dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Knuckles
Luigi vs Knuckles is ZackAttackX's fifty-sixth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Sidekick showdown! Can the green thunder topple the hard-hitting echidna? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Angel Island - Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles glanced up at the mysterious star that was hovering over his head, contemplating where it came from and what it was doing here. As he reached out to retrieve it, a green figure hopped off his head and grabbed it. "Luigi gotcha!" he said triumphantly. Angered, Knuckles threw out a punch at Luigi, who panicked but was able to dodge. He landed safely and bared his fists at Knuckles. HERE WE GO! Luigi opened up with a Green Missile, launching himself head first at Knuckles. The echidna merely grabbed Luigi by the head and tossed him towards a nearby tree. He ricocheted off the stalk of the tree and Knuckles unloaded with several punches, bouncing the green-capped plumber off the tree multiple times before delivering a stronger punch, which sent Luigi crashing through it. The dazed Luigi gathered himself as Knuckles got himself into striking distance, where he blocked a strike from the echidna and followed up by tripping Knuckles and striking him with a Luigi Cyclone, which sent the echidna into the air. Knuckles attempted to glide his way to a safe landing, but wherever he glided to, Luigi was positioned beneath him. He decided to fly down with an axehandle, which Luigi met with a Super Jump Punch. Both combatants scattered, sustaining moderate damage. Luigi was the first to recover though, equipping a Fire Flower and tossing several fireballs towards Knuckles, who flipped and rolled away from them with ease, until Luigi rushed in and blasted him with a powerful burst of fire, knocking him back. Knuckles dusted himself off, then quickly re-entered the fray, striking the ground with a powerful punch, creating a shock wave that threw Luigi off balance. As the green plumber attempted to regain his composure, Knuckles struck him with a strong right hook, sending Luigi flying. Luigi shrieked as he soared through the air before landing at the root of a tree. He then began to think of an idea. Knuckles approached, fists clenched and ready to pummel Luigi's face in. The Green Thunder used his pyrokinesis to set fire to the tree before striking it with his hammer, sending it falling towards Knuckles. "Bye bye!" Luigi taunted as the tree fell. Knuckles screeched to a halt. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, turning his attention to the tree, striking it with a powerful jab, splitting it in two. This bought Luigi enough time to use a Rock Mushroom and charge into Knuckles, knocking him into the air. Luigi followed up with heavy blows from all directions before spiking him into the ground, leaving a massive crater. But as Luigi flew down to crush him, Knuckles rolled away, then followed up with a Spin Dash to the chest of the plumber, driving him into the face of a mountain, where he attacked Luigi with a flurry of punches to the face and gut. Desperately, Luigi curled into a boulder and smashed into Knuckles, pushing him off. He then attempted a Green Missile, this time making contact with his target. He proceeded to grapple Knuckles and threw him to the floor by the burning tree. The green plumber used this chance to equip his Spin Drill, sending himself drilling into Knuckles' chest, splitting his top half from his bottom half. Luigi then tossed the drill to one side before letting out a huge sigh of relief. He then went off to retrieve the Power Star. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights